The One For Davis
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Davis finds that the one for him has always been in front of him. Please r&r.


The One for Davis  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. If you want to sue me, you can't because I said it wasn't mine.  
  
A/N: I once got an email from someone. The person said they were mad at me because I had made a Takari. Then, this person said, "It's just, who is Davis going to get?" So, I made this fic.   
  
Davis was depressed. Kari had rejected him, again. She just didn't like him enough to go out on a date with him. He needed someone who knew him. He needed someone who had and would always be there for him. He needed someone who understood girls. He decided to go to Nancy's house.   
Davis knocked on Nancy's door. She opened it. "Davis, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"  
"Kari turned me down, again."  
"Well, come in. We'll talk about it."  
"Thanks." Davis entered Nancy's house.  
"So, what happened?"  
Davis sat on Nancy's couch. "Well, we were discussing our plans for tonight. She said she wasn't doing anything, so I asked her out. She said she didn't think about me that way."  
Nancy said, "I'm sorry, Davis. I think she likes TK. I've noticed they flirt a lot."  
Davis sighed and looked at his feet. "I had a feeling she did. I just don't understand. No girl has a crush on me. They all think I'm obnoxious and could never go out with me."  
"I don't think you're obnoxious. I think you state what's on your mind. Sometimes, that's a little rude to the people you're speaking with, but not obnoxious."  
Davis looked at Nancy with sparkling eyes. "Nancy, you're the only girl who will listen to my problems and comfort me. Yolei would laugh in my face, my sister would talk about Matt, and Kari is the cause of my problem. You're the only one for me to turn to."  
Nancy blushed. Any time Davis complemented her, she felt closer to him. Over the years, Nancy had developed a crush on him. She and Davis had met in the second grade. He had stood up for her when the other students were making fun of her clothes. She and Davis became instant friends after that. "You know you can come to me with any problem."  
"Still, no girl thinks of me as the love of their life. No girl would ever turn to me and say that they want to be in my arms. No girl would ever be flattered by me asking them if they'd want to have a picnic under the stars near the pond at the lake. Everything a regular guy does to impress a girl doesn't work for me. I just don't get it."  
Nancy looked at her upset friend. Maybe, she could cheer him up by telling him. Even if he didn't think of her that way, he'd be happy someone did, and it would be out in the open. "Davis, I want to be in your arms. I would want to be asked out for a picnic under the stars by the pond lake by you, and only you. I love you, Davis. I'm being sincere. I'm not just saying this to cheer you up. I've been your friend since second grade, and nothing has changed that. Even when you told me you loved Kari, I was still there. I even tried to get the two of you together."  
Davis looked at her. "I remember that," he said in a whisper.  
"Even if you don't think of me as a potential crush, think of me as a true friend."  
"I know you're a true friend."  
"Davis, do you love me?"  
Davis took a deep breath. "Will you always be there for me?"  
"I have and always will be there for you, whether I'm in the hospital or at home, I will be there with open ears and an open heart."  
"You mean it?"  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."  
Davis looked Nancy in the eyes. He took her into his arms, and said, "I have a problem."  
Nancy sighed. "What's the problem?"  
"Well, I have finally found the girl for me, but I don't have any money to take her out."  
Nancy looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him ever so gently. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss became deeper, more passionate. Nancy broke off the kiss, looked Davis in the eye, and said, "This is good enough for a first date."  
Davis smiled, grabbed a blanket, and took Nancy outside. They sat under the blanket on the swing on the porch, under the stars, and kissed.   
  
Well, that was my fic in which Davis finally finds the person for him. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now, review it and tell me what you thought of it. pnkngrnD3  
  



End file.
